According to related prior art, a circuit is configured on a printed circuit board in accordance with a circuit layout. Due to the development of high-speed communication technology, electronic components configured on the printed circuit board generate electromagnetic wave in the presence of high-speed data transmission/reception and thus bring about intrinsic electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the electronic components. Upon its occurrence, the aforesaid EMI can be mitigated, by reducing the effect of electromagnetic wave through a specially designed circuit layout and rendering the electronic components free from the EMI which might otherwise take place there between. Still, the electromagnetic wave generated by the electronic components on the printed circuit board in the presence of high-speed data transmission/reception escapes from the printed circuit board and thus interferes with an outside communication apparatus to the detriment of the operation thereof.
To overcome the aforesaid drawback of the prior art, a conventional solution entails providing an electromagnetic wave shielding wall that encloses electromagnetic wave-generating electronic components on a printed circuit board and thus blocks the electromagnetic wave generated by the electronic components, such that external communication apparatuses suffer less EMI from the electronic components. For example, Taiwan published patent application no. 200841812, entitled “Method of Electromagnetic Protection For Circuit board and Components of the Circuit Board,” provides a metallic protective device disposed on a circuit board and configured to implement electromagnetic wave shielding.
According to the prior art, it is necessary to provide an additional metallic protective device for use as an electromagnetic protection wall. However, the additional metallic protective device inevitably adds to the costs incurred by the communication apparatus in general. In addition, an examination or an overhaul carried out to electronic components inside the metallic protective device is laborious and expensive, not to mention that the metallic protective device has to be removed before the electronic components inside can be examined or overhauled.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a printed circuit board grounding structure for use with a communication apparatus so as to solve the drawbacks of the prior art.